


"If I were to be cursed with an eternal life, I hope you're to be by my side."

by Blaiddyd_Queso



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity Issues, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddyd_Queso/pseuds/Blaiddyd_Queso
Summary: He slowly lifts from her chest, crawling over the pillow until he guides her to use him as her resting spot instead. Her arms never gave away during the process, “Happy birthday, Byleth. Thank you...for loving me.” He smiles, slowly bringing a hand to caress her cheek; he had yearned to finally have the chance to see her features in dim light in a moment like this. To feel her with his bare hands during daylight.And her face was blank. Perfect. “Are you silently cursing me?” He teases.“It’s tempting.” She softly pouts. “Curse you with an eternal life.”He hums, “If I were to be cursed with an eternal life, I hope you’re to be by my side.”
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	"If I were to be cursed with an eternal life, I hope you're to be by my side."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheStarChasr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarChasr/gifts).



> [HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my friend @thestarchasr. THANK YOU for your friendship and support. I hope you have a wonderful time today and always! Thank you for showing me the light and guided me to the heaven that it's Hubert thirst.](https://twitter.com/thestarchasr)
> 
> [You can find her wonderful fics here. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarchasr)
> 
> \---

House Vestra has never had that special, giddy and sweet essence that makes a building feel like home. Hubert notes that all he can recall from his childhood are maids working endlessly to bring luster to cursed gloomy hallways and dark oak furniture; strange individuals being invited for dinner, only to leave these walls lifeless.

Thick layers of dust falling from heavy curtains, no matter the amount of times housekeepers would shake them up and wash daily. A few women lost their lives because of being trapped by heavy satin and cold water in the nearby rivers. Trying to earn an honest living with the Vestra’s was a death call. 

Blood, leather, spew, poison. He always hated the annoying amounts of perfume and ashes that were needed to mitigate the stink.

Hubert believes the stench of the underground cells was softer than the walls of the house; he thought so when his father punished him on those cells for an entire month when younger, and he surely believed that the moment he came back to live in this home after spending more than a decade by Lady Edelgard’s doorstep.

Yes, he _believed_. However, earnest friendships and a tender marriage had not only changed Hubert, but also his home.

Hubert ceases to reminiscence—oh, how he hates sentimentality. Yet here he is, feeling oddly nervous as the clasp knife in his hand does its purpose. Properly shaving under his chin; before following the shape of his jaw. 

His appearance must always be proper and groomed, or else Lady Edelgard could be a laughingstock in court. Today though, he only wished to be presentable for the one who easily sleeps in his bed while in the nude; caught in covers that smell as lavender and walls that host the mellowest of flowers. 

Hubert tries to ignore the sight of his bare hands as he washes his clasp knife; he’s still getting used to the sight of water not becoming crimson red; and the lack of aches from burning purple fingertips.

Years of perfecting and casting the dark arts had left its remnants on his fingers and part of his palm; he appears neutral towards the scars with his comrades and friends, and yet, with his darling spouse, he felt hesitance to them. It took weeks for him to work gloveless in front of her; and during intimacy, he could only bear to touch her directly if the darkness of the night was their witness.

In a sense, Hubert sometimes feels that he will curse the love of his life unintentionally.

Today was no day to feel pity towards himself. This morning was quite joyous.

After leaving the cloakroom with well-tailored clothes and a fresh face, Hubert steps towards the enormous canopy bed; deft and gloved fingers part away the curtains, and he _smiles_. He smiles so hard that his cheeks hurt, and warmth rushes to his face by how absurd this sensation is.

This absurd yet dulcet sensation called love.

The woman who was never caught off guard, slept as comfortably as a newborn would against their parent’s chest. Yes, Hubert thinks that is a good comparison by the enormous amount of drool that falls on Byleth’s pillow.

Byleth shudders as a ray of sunlight hits her face, her cute round face slightly stirring. Hubert immediately steps closer and lets the curtains close. “I won’t allow for my wife to be unfaithful to me with you, daylight.” Hubert murmurs as he sits down, gently, trying for Byleth to not fully awaken. At least not yet. 

He hunches towards her, letting his warm breath hit her ear, “My sweet little bird…” He whispers gently, trying for his voice to soothe. Greedily, he fully enjoys the scent that her hair and skin emanates. “You’re running in a field, grass freshly grazed by the nearby sheep…there was rain yesterday, the ground is mushy under your feet.”

“Mmm…” Byleth nuzzles into the bed, groggy yet unbothered. 

With the back of his hand, he caresses her arm. “You follow a fresh trail. Near a hollow tree you see a large blanket...a set of fresh meals are undisturbed by ants. You appreciate the steam that comes from the meals and the delicious scent…” Hubert plants a kiss on her ear, his voice lowers a little more. “You sit down, and before you can take a taste of an apple, you are—”

“Delightfully surprised by my husband,” Byleth interrupts softly, stretching as a lazy cat would. She turns around without opening her eyes, letting an arm keep Hubert close as her fingers pass through his soft and dark hair. Her bare chest rests against him, the covers pooling on her waist “who was waiting patiently for me behind a tree, naked and utterly beautiful.”

Hubert stays quiet, but soon enough he laughs unbothered. His body feels extremely hot now, his veins were probably being abused by how fast his blood is rushing around. “Absolutely improper and repulsive. You have no manners, do you?” He hums, passing his hand on her back now; trying to not fall in her bewitching beauty and wit. His fingertips circle around taut muscles, “Am I incapable of lulling you back into slumber now?”

“Oh, you’re very capable…” Byleth said monotone, enjoying the feeling of his jaw on her forehead, “but if you had truly wished for me to sleep longer, you wouldn’t have left the bed…” She moves back, letting her face rest on the pillow and for her eyes to open slightly; complete tiredness, but happiness shines upon them. “Why is my husband already up and _dressed_ in this early morning? _”_

He absolutely hates crassness, but she was just so tasteful in every single way. “How can you know that it’s early?”

“There’s no scent of cinnamon biscuits or eggs with bacon.” Byleth says matter-of-factly. “No freshly brewed coffee, my stomach doesn’t feel empty…” She moves both hands to his face, letting her thumbs appreciate his cheekbones and the sweet shine in his olive eyes. “but there’s you.” 

Her lips curve into a smirk, “All is well.”

With a gentle vice grip, Hubert takes her wrists and moves her touches away, planting soft kisses over her hands in reverence and love; his lips linger on her rings. There was a time where he would feel too embarrassed to show slight gestures of affection, and utterly bashful to receive them; now, he only wishes to live a long life where he can enjoy Byleth’s affection, “I’m grateful for your attention.” 

Byleth lets out a languid laugh, freeing her hands to hold Hubert’s arms instead; appreciating the puffy sleeves of his blouse and the well-framed vest that enhanced his small waist. “Hubert, come into the covers…” Her eyelids lower. His ears feel hot, and it takes a vast amount of defiance to not stare below her face or collarbones with cute red spots. “Who could need you at this hour?”

Hubert’s lips go thin, but he is still smiling. “My duties.”

“With the Emperor who’s probably still asleep in Dorothea’s arms?” She smirks, and Hubert knows she’s about to snare him.

His eyebrows furrow, fighting back the need to chide her for venting out the Emperor’s private life. “No,” He scolds, yet his smile stays put as his hand pulls over the covers to hide Byleth’s nudeness further. “My duties as your husband, my little crow. Have you forgotten that today is your birthday?”

The room went quiet. Hubert raises his eyebrows, trying to tease his wife, who simply stared into his face; trying to find all answers there. 

“Is that so…” Her cheeks grow warm lightly. “Well, it’s hard to remember after last night’s…” She hesitates on purpose, letting both remember their playful and pleasurable time together. The empty bottle of wine on the nearby window table would be the only decent proof of their premature celebration yesterday. “endeavors.” Byleth’s eyes wander around for a moment, taking in the fact that today was the 20th day of this autumn month. “Then why aren’t you undressing?” A challenge. “ _Again._ ”

He scoffs, “Preposterous, and utterly voracious.” He finally chides, crawling away from her and slightly parting the curtains to signify his soon departure. His cheeks are warm again, and his teeth at full display while he grins. “You abuse from the eternal gratitude and love I have for you.” 

She reaches aggressively towards one of his hands, hooking with the clasp of a glove. “You should have thought a little more before accepting my ring!”

That tenacity of hers, and that stunning smile; he’s utterly weak for them. “Out of bed, darling. There’s no point for you to continue resting any longer. I won’t be accepting of you being late to your own celebration in center square.”

“Do I have no say in my own birthday?” She teases but then gasps at Hubert’s clasp snapping, pulling on the fabric that reveals more skin. As a wounded animal, he takes his hand back to hide away the sight of his marred and tainted skin. 

“I’m sorry, did I harm you?” She calls gently. 

Hubert stays quiet at this, and for a moment Byleth feels a ping of shame and regret. Her eyes are cool, distant almost. She sits up, letting the sheets stay and wrap around her curves.

His eyes are slightly glassy. The usual eyes that brought men to their knees because of fear and guilt, were now making Byleth’s knees feel weak since they are open and full of hesitance. “Hubie,” The diminutive shakes him to the core she notes, more when she whispers it. His face recovers color as their eyes meet, “come here.”

That odd vulnerability shines in his face, hesitantly he comes to sit beside her again. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to retrieve my…” He stops, preferring to stay quiet as Byleth’s hand gently prys his own away from his chest. Breaths halt as the rest of his glove comes off slowly before her fingertips are meeting with his palm.

He swore that at that moment, all anxiety sizzled away.

“Does it hurt?” She‘s still gentle.

“No, for quite some time all pain has faded away…” Hubert’s words are hushed, until he smirks wryly, “Lovely, isn’t it?” He said sarcastically.

“You’re lovely, yes.” She fights back his sarcasm with her honesty. “Lovely, my darling…” Their eyes meet again, “I adore how your hands feel against my skin...and to see your ring fills me with pride.”

Hubert feels tingles on his feet. “You’re relentless.” He said after some time, closing his hand to trap hers with great affection, “How can you accept my reckless training and bloody actions to bring consequences against you as well?”

“My hands are not clean either.” She stresses, “I’m your wife, Hubert.” With her other hand, she lifts his chin a little. “and you’re _my_ husband.” Her voice softens, “ _My sweet and good husband_...whatever brings hurt and harm to you, I feel it tenfold...more when I’m the reason for so.”

“You have never harmed me. These are my insecurities to bear.” He murmurs in defeat. 

“You and I are one,” She pulls him towards her. He was soft, and easy to cradle close until their lips met briefly. “ A couplet of birds. If one of our wings break, the other will uplift us into the current and guide us back into our nest.” 

Their foreheads pressed against each other, nuzzling into the touch. “I’m sorry,” She apologizes, “Please, can you forgive me?”

Hubert lets out a small and mild laugh, “Heheheh. My pretty bird...You’re too kind.” He felt no ill feelings towards her, yet he knew Byleth needed to hear him. “Yes, I forgive you...if you may forgive me.” He moves away, “for leaving your bedside this morning.”

Byleth finally smiles and chortles again. A sound that always brought peace to his heart, “If you lie down for a few minutes...I may forgive you too.”

He gave in.

Hubert lets his face be guided to rest on her chest, wrapping an arm around her waist as her soothing heartbeat pleasantly made his ears rumble. He doesn’t protest as Byleth removes his other glove; before long, his arms had snuck under the covers, longing to feel her skin directly. 

They stay still, though Hubert probably felt excited as a young pup. Byleth’s hands would wander on his back and hair in a soothing manner.

“Hubert,” She raises an eyebrow, witnessing Hubert von Vestra removing his shoes by kicking them away. 

“It’s rather early.” He stated, before one of his hands settled on the edge of her hip. Arrogance was thrown out the window long ago, “My wife deserves a few more hours of rest on her day of birth.”

“You can just say _birthday_ , you know.” She teases, hugging him close. 

He slowly lifts from her chest, crawling over the pillow until he guides her to use him as her resting spot instead. Her arms never gave away during the process, “Happy birthday, Byleth. Thank you...for loving me.” He smiles, slowly bringing a hand to caress her cheek; he had yearned to finally have the chance to see her features in dim light in a moment like this. To feel her with his bare hands during daylight.

And her face was blank. Perfect. “Are you silently cursing me?” He teases.

“It’s tempting.” She softly pouts. “Curse you with an eternal life.”

He hums, “If I were to be cursed with an eternal life, I hope you’re to be by my side.” 

Byleth’s features scrunched further until a bursting point came to be. Without notice, she soon dragged Hubert under the covers; no longer feeling benevolent enough to keep her husband with that calm smirk on his face.

Happy birthday for her indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> \---  
> [My cardd](https://blaiddydqueso.carrd.co/)  
> \---  
> Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
> \----  
> This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


End file.
